Cinderella Boy
by dandeerlion
Summary: [SEQUEL] Keinginan Kyungsoo hanya satu.. cukup orang yang ia sayangi tersenyum.. Keinginan Jongin hanya satu.. ia tidak ingin dicintai oleh siapapun.. Rasa takut kehilangan seringkali menjadi kenyataan. Apa kau mengerti arti dari sebuah kehilangan? "Kau akan baru merasa kehilangan saat ia pergi meninggalkanmu." /Jangan terkejut saat membaca akhir ceritanya (bow)/
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella Boy

_Keinginan Kyungsoo hanya satu.. cukup orang yang ia sayangi tersenyum.._

_ Keinginan Jongin hanya satu.. ia tidak ingin dicintai oleh siapapun.._

Desember 2005

Musim dingin di kota Seoul. Saat itu usia Kyungsoo masih 13 tahun, sepulang sekolah ia melihat mobil ayahnya terparkir di depan rumahnya, senyum menghiasi bibir manisnya. Ayah Kyungsoo pulang 1 bulan sekali tentu saja kepulangan sang ayah menjelang natal membuat dada anak itu berdebar-debar, apakah appa membelikannya hadiah? Apakah appa membantunya merangkai pohon natal? Bermain bola salju di pagi hari bersamanya? Menyalakan kembang api saat tahun baru? dengan langkah cepat ia memasuki rumahnya.

Senyum manisnya pudar saat melihat Ibunya menangis di lantai, ayahnya dengan pakaian kerjanya mengacak-ngacak kamar. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana, vas bunga di ruang tengah pecah dengan bunga baby's breath yang sang ibu rangkai bersama mawar kemarin tergeletak dan rusak. Sang ayah masih berteriak frustasi, membentak istrinya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Eomma.."Panggil Kyungsoo pelan

Ibunya segera menghampiri putra tunggalnya tersebut, memeluknya, mendekapnya seolah takut kehilangan. Kyungsoo tidak bereaksi banyak, menatap ayah kandungnya yang tega membentak sang ibu dihadapannya. Tangan kecil Kyungsoo di tarik paksa oleh sang ayah setelah benda yang di carinya ketemu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu, atas dasar apa sang ayah melakukan semua ini. Kenapa semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya? Ayahnya Kyungsoo menarik Kyungsoo dari pelukan sang istri, menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo meringis kecil.

"Appa lepas.. sakit"

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo.. aku mohon.." Ibunya hanya menangis, memohon, menarik kaki suaminya tersebut

"Dia ikut bersamaku.."

"Tidak.."

"Eomma!.. appa lepas.. aku ingin bersama eomma…" Kyungsoo memberontak berusaha melepaskan genggaman ayahnya, sia-sia Kyungsoo sudah di paksa masuk mobil, tubuh kecil lemahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." sang ibu berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar, mobil sudah melaju.. suaminya sudah membawa Kyungsoo pergi.. di samping pintu masuk rumahnya, ada sebuah surat cerai yang nampak lusuh. Wanita itu hanya menunduk lalu menangis. "Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya.. Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.."

"Eomma! Eomma! Aku mau bersama eomma! Keluarkan aku!" Kyungsoo menggedor kaca jendela mobil ayahnya, menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya. Ayahnya hanya diam, mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju suatu tempat yang jauh. Di sela tangisan Kyungsoo, sang ayah memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada putranya. Kyungsoo merobeknya hingga beberapa lembar photo berjatuhan, Kyungsoo terdiam melihat seseorang di photo tersebut.. ibunya.. bersama beberapa pria, sang ibu terlihat murahan dengan lipstick merah, baju minim dan perbuatan ibunya sontak membuat Kyungsoo terdiam

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Panggil ayahnya pelan, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kini ia mengerti kenapa ayahnya membawa dirinya menjauh dari ibunya, kini ia mengerti mengapa ibunya selalu berdandan dan pulang larut "Kyungsoo maafkan appa.. maafkan appa kyungsoo ya…"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, dadanya terasa sesak dan jantungnya terasa begitu sakit setiap kali berdetak. Kyungsoo sulit berbicara, bahkan untuk mengambil napas pun terasa begitu sakit, ia memegangi dadanya erat

"Kyungsoo! Astaga penyakitmu! Bertahanlah!"

Semua terasa seperti mimpi buruk, di awal bulan Januari dimana semua orang bersuka cita merayakan kehangatan bersama keluarga, justru kepedihan yang dialaminya. Di depan matanya kedua orang tuanya resmi bercerai, hak asuh di pegang sang ayah. Di sinilah, di persidangan ini Kyungsoo terakhir kali melihat wajah sendu sang ibu.

"Kyungsoo-ya eomma pergi ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jadilah anak yang baik, pintar dan lembut, tumbuhlah dengan sehat, jangan merepotkan orang-orang terutama appamu. Eomma menyayangimu Kyungsoo, sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan semua kesalahan yang telah eomma perbuat, kumohon jangan pernah membenci eomma… Selamat tinggal Do Kyungsoo.."

Kecupan terakhir dari sang ibu sebelum ibunya pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dirinya dengan tangis dan rasa sakit.

Musim panas di tahun 2006, sang ayah menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Do Jungsoo dan Kim Suyeon resmi menikah. Suyeon membawa putra tunggalnya.. Namanya Kim jongin, mereka bertemu satu minggu lalu saat pertemuan keluarga.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu. Kyungsoo Hyung.."

Cerita Kyungsoo baru saja di mulai..

Kyungsoo ingat awal pertemuan mereka, dan sekarang bertemu kembali saat kepindahannya ke rumah barunya bersama keluarga barunya. Kim jongin anak laki-laki yang berusia satu tahun di bawah Kyungsoo terlihat dingin dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarnya. Kyungsoo memaklumi itu, karena Jongin kehilangan sang ayah 3 tahun lalu, pasti sulit baginya menerima ayahnya dengan cepat, apalagi memiliki seorang saudara.

Kyungsoo menerima Jongin dan ibunya menjadi keluarganya, kenangan pahit di masa lalu sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Kyungsoo mulai membuka lembaran baru, dengan senyuman pertamanya sejak kejadian itu, dengan hati yang lebih ikhlas menerima apapun di masa depan. Kyungsoo tidak menjadi pemurung lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak keberatan mereka berbagi kamar karena di rumah sederhana ini hanya ada 2 kamar, Kyungsoo tidak keberatan memasak di pagi hari, mencuci dan mengepel di hari libur sekedar membersihkan rumah, berusaha membuat saudaranya nyaman berada di rumah karena Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah selalu sendiri dan terkadang ia merasa kesepian. Kyungsoo paham kedua orangtuanya sibuk, ayahnya kembali meneruskan perusahaannya yang mengalami penurunan karena cuti yang terlalu lama, kyungsoo sadar ini kesalahannya seharusnya saat ayahnya dalam keadaan terpuruk ia bisa lebih mandiri. Ibu tirinya memang memiliki sifat dingin seperti Jongin, tapi setidaknya sang ibu tiri tidak pernah memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan buruk. Kyungsoo mengerti pekerjaan ibu tirinya sebagai asisten designer membuatnya menghabiskan 70 persen waktunya di butik. Dan Jongin, ah anak itu.. Kyungsoo pikir dengan sikap dingin Jongin membuat Jongin sulit bersosialisai atau memiliki teman, tapi ternyata salah. Jongin cukup aktif di organisasi dan ia cukup popular karena club basket yang Jongin masuki.

Jongin anak yang manis, ia terkadang memeluk Kyungsoo saat malam

"Hyung~badanmu wangi, rambutmu wangi, dan aku suka wanginya"

Jongin terkadang bergelayut manja meminta di buatkan kue atau makanan manis

"Hyung ayolah buatkan aku kue, buatkan aku cupcake, buatkan aku pancake, buatkan aku apapun yang manis seperti dirimu.."

Jongin akan cerewet apabila Kyungsoo lupa minum obat

"Obatmu hyung, aku tidak mau kau sesak di malam hari dan menganggu mimpi indahku, aku kan sedang memimpikanmu hyung.."

Jongin akan diam apabila sedang marah pada Kyungsoo

"Jangan bicara apapun sebelum kau meminta maaf dan janji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian dalam keadaan lapar" Jongin memang adik kecil Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyadari itu hingga ia membuat kesalahan di musim panas berikutnya. Kesalahannya adalah… ia tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin.

'Jongin aku menyukaimu'

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo di danau dekat sekolahnya membuat Jongin menjauh. Pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan penyesalan. Kini Jongin sudah berubah, tidak seperti Jongin yang Kyungsoo kenal.

Jongin masuk SMA yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak heran karena Jongin cukup cerdas dan berbakat untuk masuk sekolah favorit. Menghabiskan waktu 2 tahun dengan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tahu apapun tentang Jongin. Di hari minggu Jongin akan bangun lebih pagi untuk berolahraga jadi Kyungsoo harus bangun lebih pagi lagi untuk memasak, setiap hari Kyungsoo membuatkan bekal untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin selalu pulang telat karena aktifitasnya yang padat, Kyungsoo membereskan baju dan buku-buku Jongin tat kala melihat adik tirinya itu terlihat kelelahan di malam hari. Kyungsoo mau merawat Jongin yang sedang sakit semalaman, terkadang ia tidak tidur untuk memastikan Jongin tidur terlebih dulu. Kyungsoo rela perutnya terasa lapar karena menunda makan malam hanya untuk menunggu Jongin pulang.

Terkadang semua seakan begitu normal apabila satu keluarga bisa makan malam bersama, canda gurau sang ayah, dan komentar ibu tirinya mengenai masakan Kyungsoo yang katanya enak. Kyungsoo ingin melihat senyum Jongin sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu atas dasar apa ia begitu perhatian pada adik tirinya itu. Ia sayang pada Jongin, seolah Jongin adalah adik kandungnya, namun saat Kyungsoo menatap photo keluarganya, dengan senyum Jongin yang begitu manis disana, ia ingin lebih dari sekedar saudara. Dan rasa penyesalan itu datang lagi. Ia sadar bahwa mencintai Jongin adalah salah..

"Kyung.. mana tas ku? Aku harus berangkat sekarang, Sehun sudah menelfon dari tadi" teriak Jongin seraya memakai sepatunya. Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga membawa tas olahraga Jongin, tak lupa ia masukan roti dan sebotol air minum.

"Ini, jangan pulang telat arra?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut pada Jongin, pemuda itu berdecak kesal lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap punggung Jongin menjauh.

'Kyung.. jangan lupa untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk malam ini, ayahmu akan pulang pukul 8 malam, siapkan dengan baik'

Sebuah pesan singkat dari ibu tirinya cukup membuat Kyungsoo segera memakai sepatu dan berlari keluar rumah menuju supermarket. Ini yang ia tunggu-tunggu saat sang appa pulang, semua akan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Seolah rasa lelah dari tugas sekolah dan bersih-bersih terbayar sudah dengan kepulangan ayahnya.

Jongin pamit pada teman-temannya karena ibunya menyuruh pulang cepat, padahal latihan belum selesai. Jongin tahu ibunya akan pulang kalau suaminya-ayah tiri jongin- akan pulang juga. Ia sudah bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Terkadang Jongin merindukan sosok sang ibu di sampingnya, di saat ia pulang sang ibu menyambutnya dengan memasakan masakan kesukaannya, saat ia lelah ia ingin ibunya berada disampingnya mengusap pelan kepalanya hingga ia tertidur tapi sang ibu tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu. Jongin baru merasakan hal seperti itu saat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kehidupannya. Sayang, Kyungsoo bukan ibunya.. ia saudaranya. Ya, saudara..

Hujan lebat tiba-tiba datang, membuat pemuda berkulit tan dengan pakaian olahraganya sedikit kebasahan. Jongin berdiri di halte bus, ia tahu bus sudah lewat 10 menit lalu dan jalan pulang hanya bisa di tempuh dengan jalan kaki 30 menit. Jongin membuka tasnya untuk mengambil minum, ia menemukan sebuah payung disana. Terlintas wajah Kyungsoo di benak Jongin.

"Hyung..kau…"

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh tidak membawa payung, ia terlalu bersemangat sehingga lupa untuk membawa payung. Membuat ia harus menunggu di depan supermarket hingga hujan reda. Ia merogoh sakunya melihat jam sudah pukul 7 malam dan hujan tidak mau mereda. Takut mengecewakan ibu dan ayahnya, ia nekat menerobos hujan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat mobil ayahnya sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Segera ia masuk kedalam rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dilihatnya sang ayah bersenda gurau dengan makanan di meja makan, Jongin menatapnya datar dan sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Masakanmu enak sekali suyeon-ah" puji laki-laki itu, sang istri hanya mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo

"Aigoo Kyungsoo-ya darimana saja kau ini?" Tanya sang ibu, sang ayah pun menoleh menatap putranya yang basah membawa satu kantong plastic belanjaan.

"Aku.. habis berbelanja.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan, matanya begitu panas dan hatinya terasa sakit. Entah mengapa ia menyesal berlari pulang apabila hal seperti ini yang ia lihat. Ibu tirinya berbohong…

"Kau tidak ingat penyakitmu hah? Pulang malam, kehujanan. Masa bodoh jika sakitmu kambuh lagi, urus dirimu sendiri" dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa sang ayah berubah.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit setelah kehujanan tadi. Dan rasa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu saat digerakan. Walaupun dadanya tidak terasa sesak, ia tetap merasa tidak enak badan. Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi lalu tidur di samping Kyungsoo. Menyadari Kyungsoo terlihat gelisah ia melempar bantal ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti mengeluh aku mengantuk"

"Enghh Jongin-ah.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan

"Apa? Tolong jangan manja Do Kyungsoo, aku lelah"

"Bisa kau matikan ac nya? Aku kedinginan.."

"Tidak bisa, badanku gerah. Aku tidak kuat panas"

"Di..dingin.." Kyungsoo memelas, memeluk selimutnya erat-erat membuat Jongin berdecak kesal lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Aku tidur di luar!" bentak Jongin, Kyungsoo segera bangun lalu menarik lengan Jongin

"Biar aku yang tidur di luar, kau disini saja. Nanti kau sakit.." Jongin bisa merasakan telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang panas, tapi entah setan apa yang ada di dalam diri Kim Jongin sehingga membiarkan Kyungsoo keluar kamar sendirian.

"Paboya do kyung soo"

"Maaf aku tidak memasak sarapan, aku bangun terlambat" ucap kyungsoo pelan seraya menunduk, ayahnya sudah berangkat bersama Jongin pagi tadi, dan Kyungsoo membolos akibat terlambat bangun. Jujur kyungsoo masih merasa sakit di badannya, tapi ia tidak mau kalau hanya tidur terus menerus.

"Kau sakit Kyungsoo-ya? Wajahmu pucat" Tanya ibu tirinya

"Aku hanya tidak enak badan eomma, tidak apa-apa"

"sudah minum obat?"

"sudah.."

"baguslah, kau bisa membersihkan rumah dan halaman belakang. Aku harus pergi ke butik. Aigoo kenapa pesanan gaun pengantin banyak sekali…aigoohh.."

"Eomma.."

"Hmm wae?"

"Kenapa kemarin kau berbohong padaku… kau bilang appa pulang jam 8"

Wanita itu hanya diam lalu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan..

"Dengar Kyungsoo-ya, maaf soal kejadian kemarin.. aku sebagai ibunya Jongin hanya ingin anakku terlihat baik di depan ayahnya. Aku tahu Jongin selalu pulang telat dan prestasinya tidak pernah di hargai oleh ayah tirinya itu. Setidaknya kau tahu nak, seorang ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Dan bisakah kau lebih perhatian mengurus Jongin? Pipinya jadi agak tirus, dan kulitnya jadi cokelat. Lihat dirimu, aigoo pipimu chubby dan kulitmu begitu putih"

"Aku tidak mengerti… kau bilang kau adalah seorang ibu, tapi kau tidak bersikap layaknya seorang ibu. Aku bisa melihat Jongin kesepian dan butuh sosok seorang ibu.."

"Hahaha kau masih mengantuk Kyungsoo-ya. Tahu apa anak kecil? Kkk Kamu tidak ingat bagaimana kelakuan ibu kandungmu yang murahan itu? Sudah berani menceramahiku, aigoo bocah ini" wanita itu tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Kyungsoo lalu mencubit pipi anak itu. Kyungsoo diam, matanya kembali panas dan berusaha tidak menghiraukan ucapan ibu tirinya. "Aku menyayangimu Kyungsoo-ya, jadilan anak baik ne.."

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo lalu sang ibu pun keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo "Eomma.."

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar kata-kata ibu tirinya barusan. Namun.. kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan, ia memang masih terlalu kecil untuk semua ini, ia sadar bahwa ibu kandungnya memang bersalah, tapi ibu tetaplah ibu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah sedikitpun membenci ibunya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menangis merindukan ibunya…

Satu minggu berlalu begitu cepat, sang ayah akan kembali ke pekerjaannya di luar kota. Sebuah pelukan dari sang ayah membuat namja itu terdiam, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaannya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Anak-anak.. appa pergi dulu ne, jaga diri baik-baik. Kalau bisnis appa bagus, kita akan membeli rumah baru dan suasana baru. Jongin-ah.. aigoo aku tidak sadar kalau kau tumbuh jadi anak yang tampan, dan tinggimu melebihi hyungmu aigoo. Kyungsoo-ya minum obatmu, jaga kesehatan arra? Bantulah eomma mu, dan belajar yang rajin. Baik-baik disini Appa harus pergi sekarang.."

Dan kalimat panjang dari sang appa adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kyungsoo dengar, ayahnya benar-benar pergi, pergi dan tak akan pulang lagi. Appanya sudah pulang ke tempat yang di sebut keabadian. Ayah Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan di daerah Gyeonggi-do dan mobilnya hangus terbakar. Kini.. Kyungsoo sama seperti Jongin.. mereka yatim.

Di tengah malam saat angin musim gugur terasa begitu dingin, Jongin bisa mendengar Kyungsoo menangis searaya memeluk photo ayahnya, ia berbalik dan melihat punggung Kyungsoo bergetar, dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo ia berani memeluk Kakaknya tersebut.

"Jangan menangis.."

"Hiks.. Jongin-ah.. aku tidak punya ayah lagi.."

Penderitaan Kyungsoo belum berakhir, di musim dingin sepulang sekolah ia melihat Jongin penuh luka tergeletak di depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo melihat isi rumahnya kosong, hanya beberapa pakaian dan benda-benda miliknya berserakan di lantai.

"Ibuku meminjam uang pada rentenir, dan mereka mengambil semuanya. Bahkan rumah kita disita oleh bank"

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, dengan beberapa tetangga yang membantu mereka membereskan barang-barang yang masih bisa di gunakan.

"Untuk malam ini menginaplah di rumah bibi, kau bisa menggunakan telfon untuk menelfon ibumu"

"Eomma tidak mau mengangkat telfonnya…" kata Jongin pelan, tangan kirinya masih menggenggam gagang telfon dan air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. "Ia pergi meninggalkanku…"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo tinggal di sebuah kost-kostaan di pinggiran kota Seoul. Di musim dingin dimana semua orang merasakan kehangatan bersama keluarganya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya duduk termenung sambil memakan ramen cup di kamar sempit mereka.

"Kita masih bisa sekolah Jongin-ah, aku meminta penangguhan pada sekolah hingga aku lulus tahun depan, dan kau bisa gunakan beasiswa basketmu"

"Aku mau bekerja saja"

"Jangan… sekolahlah yang rajin, aku bisa kerja part time mulai besok, bibi Jung mencarikanku pekerjaan"

"Kau harus istirahat, gaji kerja mu tidak akan cukup untuk makan dan membeli obatmu"

"Aku baik-baik saja.."

Jongin bersikap semakin dingin pada Kyungsoo, tapi namja itu tidak lelah memberikan perhatiannya pada Jongin.. adiknya. Hanya Jongin yang Kyungsoo miliki saat ini, dan ia benar-benar menyayangi Jongin.

"Eumm chogi.." Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kelas Jongin, seorang laki-laki teman satu kelasnya Jongin menghampiri, ia tahu Kyungsoo itu kakak tirinya Jongin.

"Jongin sedang mengambil buku di ruang guru" seolah tahu bahwa tujuan Kyungsoo ke kelasnya untuk mencari Jongin.

"Oh begitu, bisa kau berikan bekal ini untuknya? Aku tahu hari ini ia ada latihan basket dan tadi pagi ia lupa sarapan. Aku tidak punya handphone, katakan padanya aku pulang sedikit terlambat"

"Arraseo hyung"

"Gomawo Sehun-ah"

Sehun sudah sering menjadi perantara antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin di sekolah, Jongin tidak pernah mau berbicara pada Kyungsoo di sekolah, Jongin tidak pernah mendengar sapaan, panggilan, atau apapun itu jika Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin membuang bekal buatannya, ia sering melihatnya di tempat sampah depan kelas Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin akan pura-pura tidak melihatnya, saat Kyungsoo terjatuh dan ditertawai teman-temannya Jongin seolah tidak mengenal Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah kau keterlaluan pada kakak mu, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya? Hanya dia saudara yang kau miliki, apa jadinya kalau Kyungsoo hyung pergi?"

"Astaga Do Kyungsoo kerja yang benar, kau mau ku pecat? Lihat? Sudah dua piring kau pecahkan hari ini"

"Joseonghamnida.." Kyungsoo membungkuk pada manajer café tempat ia bekerja part time

Jongin hanya melihat Kyungsoo mengepel lantai dan memungut pecahan piring di bawah kaki manajernya. Jongin kembali membuang muka, kembali meneruskan canda tawanya bersama teman-temannya menikmati sepiring spaghety dan segelas cola. Ia sedang merayakan kemenangannya di pertandingan basket tadi sore.

Saat Kyungsoo pulang kerumah, pergi mandi dan mengganti pakaian, Jongin bisa melihat tangan Kyungsoo penuh plester dan kakinya banyak luka. Saat Kyungsoo memasak makan malam, menyajikan makanan sseadanya untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh dan berkata 'aku lelah' padanya. Ia bahkan tersenyum meminta maaf karena hanya ini yang bisa ia masak untuk makan malam.

"Hanya ini?" Tanya Jongin

"Hehe maaf, aku tidak sempat membeli bahan makanan lain. Besok-besok aku janji memasak yang enak, nah makanlah"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang, tadi aku makan di café. Manajerku baik sekali"

Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin, Jongin yang dulu, Jongin yang selalu ada untuknya, Jongin yang manja dan sering merajuk padanya. Kyungsoo menyesal, ia menyesal mencintai Jongin, ia mencintai orang yang salah. Sekali lagi.. Kyungsoo mencintai orang yang salah..

Kyungsoo berusaha mencintai Park Chanyeol, seorang mahasiswa di universitas terkenal yang menyatakan cinta padanya dua minggu lalu, namun sepertinya ia juga salah. Hanya tamparan yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya Chanyeol. Wanita itu mendatangi tempat kerjanya dengan wajah marah.

"Apa kau begitu miskin sehingga tidak bisa membeli cermin?"

"Maaf.. maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Chanyeol itu ibarat mahkota yang selalu di atas dan di agung-agungkan sedangkan kau hanya alas kaki yang selalu diinjak. Kau tidak pantas untuk Chanyeol arraseo? Ini.. ambil uang ini, orang sepertimu pasti menginginkan ini. Menjauhlah dari kehidupan anakku" wanita itu melempar beberapa lembar uang kehadapan Kyungsoo. Semua orang di café menonton, bahkan Chanyeol menyaksikan perlakuan ibunya terhadap orang yang dicintainya.

"Eomma aku mencintainya…" teriak Chanyeol

"Kau mencintai orang yang salah! Kau seharusnya sadar akan posisimu"

Deg..

Deg..

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, perasaan ini… rasa sakit ini…

"Eomma hentikan!"

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol, besok ku kirim kau ke Singapore dan lanjutkan kuliah disana. Kita pulang"

Seetelah Chanyeol pergi di paksa oleh beberapa bodyguard ibunya, Kyungsoo pun menangis.

"Kyungsoo.. sudahlah.." Dan Kyungsoo segera memeluk Baekhyun teman kerja part time nya

-flashback-

_"Hai kau yang disana" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang mengepel lantai café, dengan segera Kyungsoo menghampiri pria jangkung tersebut. Pria ini sudah sering kemari, dan Kyungsoo tahu pria ini selalu memandangnya, seolah penasaran akan dirinya._

_"Ini menu nya" Kyungsoo menyerahkan menu namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan melihat nametag di baju seragam kerja Kyungsoo_

_"Jadi namamu Do kyungsoo?"_

_"Ah ne.. silakan jika ingin memesan"_

_"Kau sekolah dimana?"_

_"Maaf?"_

_"SMA Byungmoon, kelas 3 A" teriak Baekhyun seraya tersenyum jahil pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun dengan sinis._

_"Oh.. Kelas tiga.."_

_"Rumahnya di jalan—"_

_"Yakk Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal dan Chanyeol mencintai Kyungsoo pada pandangan pertama_

-flashbackend-

Tuhan tidak mengijinkan ia mencintai orang yang salah.. tapi Kyungsoo sadar.. cinta tidak pernah salah. Dan sejauh apapun cinta berkelana, ia akan kembali tempatnya. Seperti dirinya, sejauh apapun ia pergi, ia akan kembali ketempat yang di sebut 'rumah'

Setelah putusnya hubungan dirinya dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo kembali menjalani aktifitasnya. Belajar hingga larut karena Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi, bangun di pagi hari untuk mengantar Koran dan susu, pergi sekolah dan sorenya harus bekerja di café hingga pukul 9 malam, hal seperti itu terjadi berulang kali.

"Hyung kau terlihat semakin kurus, jangan terlalu kelelahan" Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk melamun di bangku taman sekolah

"Benarkah?"

"hufh.. berapa kali kau makan?"

"Tiga kali.."

"Aku bertanya 'kau' hyung, bukan berapa kali Jongin makan.."

Dan Kyungsoo pun terdiam..

"Hyung, kau harus bicara pada Jongin. Kau harus lebih tegas padanya, ia adikmu hyung"

"Aku tahu Sehun-ah. Oh iya, kau sebagai sahabatnya jangan lupa ingatkan Jongin untuk makan dan katakan padanya jangan terlalu kecapean"

"Jongin beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu"

"Hahaha kau berlebihan Oh Sehun, aku masih banyak kekurangan hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa dan Sehun memandang wajah Kyungsoo

"Hyung.. entah kenapa.. saat tertawa kau terlihat begitu manis.."

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan?" pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan Sehun tersenyum kecil, gemas melihat sikap Kyungsoo saat ini

"Hyung kuberitahukan kau sekali lagi.. Jangan buang waktumu untuk mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin pulang, akhir-akhir ini Jongin selalu pulang telat, selalu lewat dari jam 11 malam dan Kyungsoo khawatir. Ia takut hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya, ia tidak ingin Jongin terjerat pada hal-hal negatif. Kyungsoo mendengar suara deru motor berhenti di depan kost-an nya, ia melihat dari jendela Jongin turun dari motor temannya. Syukurlah temannya itu Oh Sehun, bukan orang asing.

"Do Kyungsoo! bukaaa" Jongin menggedor pintu, dengan segera Kyungsoo membukanya

"Ya~ dari mana saja kau Jonginah? Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut kau pulang selarut ini"

"Kau cerewet Do Kyungsoo, tidak sadar kalau aku kelelahan? Eoh minggir!" jongin mendorong dada Kyungsoo agar menyingkir dari hadapannya, karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tempat tidur.

"Jongin kau tidak sopan, jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Kyungsoo meraih lengan Jongin, dan pemuda itu hanya membuang napas berat

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku jadi drummer untuk band nya Minho hyung, dan Sehun jadi gitaris. Tadi kita sudah tampil di Namsan Festival"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? Setidaknya kau beritahu aku, aku khawatir"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengkhawatirkanku.."

"Aku kakakmu.."

"Aku tidak memintamu jadi kakakku, kita ini saudara tiri dan kita dekat karena terjebak di penderitaan yang sama"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku Jongin-ah? Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."Kyungsoo menangis lalu menunduk

"Berhenti meminta maaf, kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat"

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin Jongin yang dulu, aku merindukanmu Jongin-ah.. aku.. hiks.. aku kesepian.."

"….."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak bersikap seperti ini padaku, jangan seperti ini aku mohon…"

Hening beberapa detik, hanya tangis Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Jongin mulai membuka mulut

"Baiklah… walaupun ini sulit aku akan berubah… berjanjilah tidak akan menangis lagi, aku tidak ingin kau menangis gara-gara aku"

"Jongin-ah…"

"Dan satu hal.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seraya menghapus air matanya "Sebaik apapun aku padamu.. Jangan pernah mencintaiku"

Jongin berubah, ia menjadi begitu perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Ia akan pergi sekolah bersama Kyungsoo, ia akan mengantar Kyungsoo ke café lalu menjemputnya, lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan rasa harunya dengan perubahan Jongin, Ia ingin Jongin tetap tersenyum seperti itu lebih lama. Karena ia tidak pernah bosan melihat senyuman manis itu tersungging di bibir Jongin.. adiknya.

Malam itu saat Kyungsoo terlelap di tengah tidurnya, ia terbangun.. ia mendengar Jongin menangis, pemuda berkulit tan itu mengeluh sakit di kepalanya dan suhu tubuhnya panas. Kyungsoo begitu panik hingga ia harus keluar malam hari, tanpa mengenakan jaket berlari menuju kost-an Baekhyun yang cukup jauh karena terletak di dekat persimpangan.

"Baekhyun-ah.. baekhyun-ah.." Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu, napasnya tersenggal dan air mata sudah mengering di pipinya. Baekhyun membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat Keadaan Kyungsoo di depan rumahnya.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo"

"Baek.. hhh.. to..tolong.. pinjamkan aku uang.."

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa? Demi tuhan… ada apa?"

"Jongin sakit.. pinjami aku uang untuk naik taksi dan membayar dokter, aku.. aku.. minta tolong.."

"Ya tuhan…"

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo yang begitu khawatir di depan ruangan di mana Jongin di periksa. Baekhyun melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, keringat membasahi punggung baju piyamanya, ia tidak memakai jaket padahal udara malam ini cukup dingin, ada luka di kaki Kyungsoo.. pasti Kyungsoo tersandung sesuatu hingga terluka.

"Kau terluka" Baekhyun memecah keheningan

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo pelan "Apa Jongin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Aku akan belikan plester untuk lukamu" kata Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengenai Jongin

"Tidak usah, temani aku disini.. aku takut" Kyungsoo menarik lengan Baekhyun, ia melihat mata Kyungsoo memerah dan bengkak

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana keadaan Jongin dok?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat sang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Jongin terkena demam tinggi dan kelelahan, selebihnya ia baik-baik saja. Ia bisa pulang besok"

"Hahh terimakasih tuhan.." Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya seraya menghela napas lega, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Jongin.

"Masakan buatanmu enak sekali hyung" Jongin menelan satu sendok terakhir makanan buatan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dengan begini aku pasti cepat sembuh kkk" kekeh Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Tunggu sebentar, aku mau ke kamar mandi" air muka Kyungsoo berbeda jadi tidak seperti biasanya

"Hyung.. kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin memandang wajah pucat Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja, ia merasa kondisi tubuhnya tidak seperti sebelumnya. Badannya terasa sakit dan ia mudah lelah. Kyungsoo harus menahan sakitnya di kamar mandi, menutup mulutnya dengan tisu agar Jongin tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo ingat sudah dua hari obatnya habis, obat asma bagi penderita asma akut seperti Kyungsoo obatnya tidaklah murah. Dengan uang pas-pas an Kyungsoo ingin meminta Jongin membelikan obatnya di apotek. Kaki Kyungsoo sudah terasa sakit untuk sekedar berdiri, ia benar-benar butuh bantuan Jongin. Ia sudah libur 2 hari dari pekerjaannya, dengan alasan mau fokus belajar untuk ujian.

"Jongin.." teriak Kyungsoo pelan, tak lama Jongin masuk kedalam kamar, dengan wajah sumringah dan antusias

"Jongin aku ingin meminta tolong.. bisakah—"

"Hyung! Sohee menerima pernyataan cintaku!"

"Ya?"

"Sohee~Yoon Sohee, teman sekelasku itu. Ah anak club basket putri.. tadi aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, dan ia bilang kalau ia juga menyukaiku" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum, jujur ia merasa sakit, belum sakit di tubuhnya di tambah sakit dihatinya. Luka yang lama belum pulih, dan ia sudah diberi luka yang baru.

"Se..selamat.. ya.."

"Gomawo Hyung! Oh ya, aku boleh meminta uang? Besok lusa aku akan berkencan dengannya, dan aku ingin membeli kemeja baru"

"Tentu saja boleh"

Namanya Yoon sohee, ia gadis yang manis dan cantik. Pertama kalinya Jongin mengenalkan seorang gadis padanya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Sohee-ya.. maaf.. rumahku tidak terlalu besar. Aku tidak yakin tempat seperti ini bisa disebut rumah" kata Jongin seraya memandang keadaan sekitar, sedikit berantakan karena Kyungsoo merasa lelah untuk membereskan tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah, lagipula tempat ini hangat. Bolehkah aku sering kemari?" Tanya Sohee

"Bolehkah Hyung?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dengan senyuman.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo oppa"

Gadis itu benar-benar sering datang kemari, dengan alasan

'Oppa ajarkan aku memasak'

'Oppa Jongin suka warna apa? Kalau kau suka warna apa?'

'Oppa-yaa~ aku baru tahu kalau Kau dan Jongin ulangtahunnya selang satu hari'

'Oppa, menurutmu aku cantik memakai dress? Atau hot pants? Menurutmu Jongin lebih suka yang mana?'

Kyungsoo seharusnya tahu, ia tidak seharusnya berada di rumah. Hatinya sakit melihat Jongin dan Sohee bermesraan di hadapannya, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pura-pura tidak tahu dan hanya memasak untuk mereka.

_Apapun.. asal Jongin tersenyum_

Jongin berdiri di samping pintu dan memandang keluar jendela, ia melihat Kyungsoo turun dari sebuah mobil sedan hitam bersama seorang pria jangkung. Jongin tahu pria itu pasti blasteran, karena wajahnya tidak seperti orang korea kebanyakan. Ini sudah ke empat kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo diantar pulang oleh laki-laki itu, dan Jongin selalu bersikap seolah tidak tahu bahkan tidak peduli.

"Terimakasih hyung, padahal aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Aku tidak membiarkan pria manis pulang sendiri" Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di perlakukan seperti itu

"Mau masuk dulu? Kuperkenalkan kau pada adikku, aku sudah janji padamu untuk mengenalkanmu pada adikku"

"Tidak.. adikmu pasti sudah tidur. Kau sudah sering menunjukan fotonya padaku, ia tampan Kyungsoo-ya dan nampak begitu manis"

"Kkk ~ kalau bertemu langsung ia terlihat begitu manis"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau besok pagi aku menjemputmu? Besok libur kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"Call! Kkk"

"Ok. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Jaga kesehatanmu Kyungsoo-ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

"Ne.. hati-hati di jalan.. hyung.."

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang dengan perlahan masuk ke rumahnya. Kakinya sedikit sakit apabila kedinginan, dan ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Aku pulang.." Kyungsoo masuk saat menyadari pintu tidak di kunci. Nampak Jongin sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Baru pulang?"

"Jongin-ah kau mengagetkanku"

"Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam..

"Kenapa diam hyung? Oh pacarmu? Sepertinya kau sudah pandai menarik perhatian pemuda kaya. Tau saja kalau kondisi ekonomi kita menurun karena kau tidak bekerja lagi"

"Dia bukan pacarku.."

"Berbohong, aku melihatnya… ia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Dan kau tersenyum lembut padanya. Oh ya tadi ia mengusap kepalamu"

"Aku tidak berbohong.. sungguh.. dia temanku. Baekhyun mengenalkanku padanya, aku mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu. Ia—"

"Baekhyun? Oh laki-laki sipit yang kerja part time bersamamu? Dengar-dengar ia bekerja di club malam ya?, dan—"

"Baekhyun tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Astaga Jongin kau kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi mencampuri urusanku begini?"

"Baiklah terserah padamu hyung…" Jongin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongin

"Apalagi?"

"Besok hari libur kan? Apa kau dan Sohee ada acara? Aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan"

"Aku sudah putus dengannnya" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin, ia terkejut mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Apa? K-kenapa?"

"Sohee menyukaimu. Puas?"

Jongin melihat laki-laki itu sudah menjemput Kyungsoo di pagi hari. Ada perasaan kesal dihatinya, ia tidak mengerti.. perasaan ini… tidak sesakit saat putus dengan Sohee kemarin. Ia sadar… ia memiliki perasaan pada Kyungsoo.

Ia masuk ke kamar mencari sesuatu, mungkin ia bisa menemukan identitas pria itu. Namun yang Jongin temukan hanya sebuah surat keterangan sakit yang sudah lusuh di balik buku-buku sekolah milik Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin setia menunggu Kyungsoo pulang, memeluk Kyungsoo erat seolah takut kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung maafkan aku…"

Kyungsoo mematut dirinya di cermin, ia membuang napas lalu menunduk. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu mengerikan, nampak semakin kurus dan kulit putihnya menjadi sangat pucat. Tidak ada bibir merah muda melainkan bibir yang membiru, tidak ada mata bulat yang indah, hanya mata sayu dengan kantung mata. Dengan langkah pelan, menahan sakit yang begitu menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya ia berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jongin menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya

"Besok mau temani aku jalan-jalan? Aku mau jalan-jalan"

"Aku kan sekolah hyung.. bagaimana sih. Minta pada pacarmu saja" Kyungsoo tahu yang di maksud Jongin 'pacar' itu siapa. Dan Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongin selalu salah paham

"Bukan pacar.. isshh" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan Jongin tertawa gemas

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu hyung"

"Darimana kau ta— Oops!"

"Hahaha benar dugaanku.. aku bisa melihat tatapannya padamu"

"Oh ya? Tatapan apa itu?"

"Tatapan kelaparan" Jongin menjilat bibirnya seduktif dan Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Jongin. Tidak sakit, karena Kyungsoo memukulnya dengan pelan tapi Jongin dengan berlebihan mengaduh kesakitan

"Yakk! Appo!"

"Halah alasan saja" Kyungsoo beranjak pergi, namun Jongin segera memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Hyung…"

"J-jongin.. lepas… aku.. mau tidur"

"Masih jam segini dan kau mau tidur?"

"Aku mengantuk…"

"Baiklah ayo tidur bersama.." dan Jongin pun menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar, menidurkannya di tempat tidur lalu memeluknya erat. Jongin merasa kalau Kyungsoo terasa begitu ringan untuk ukuran pria seumur Kyungsoo

"Ada apa denganmu Jongin-ah? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bersikap seperti ini?" heran Kyungsoo, entahlah semenjak ia pulang tadi sore ia pikir Jongin masih marah padanya. Tapi ia malah bersikap seperti ini..

"Aku merindukanmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.. hyung kalau boleh tahu, apa keinginamu saat ini?"

"Aku mau mengajarkanmu memasak" kata Kyungsoo pelan

"Untuk apa aku memasak? Kan ada hyung yang memasak untukku"

"Aku tidak selamanya selalu berada di sampingmu Jongin-ah, suatu hari nanti aku bisa saja pergi meninggalkanmu.."

"Hyung kau bicara apa? Tidurlah.. kau pasti sangat mengantuk"

"Kalau aku tidur.. mungkinkah besok aku bisa bangun lagi?"

"Hyung!"

"Jongin.. aku punya satu permintaan… besok maukah kau menemaniku seharian?"

"Mintalah pada ibu peri agar di kabulkan" ketus Jongin

Kyungsoo terlihat sedih melihat ekspresi Jongin

"Ibu peri… ibu peri kau mendengarku? Ibu peri.. aku punya satu permintaan.. izinkan aku dan Jongin berbahagia. Janji hanya sampai jam 12 malam" pinta Kyungsoo

Hening..

"Tolong ibu peri…" Jongin mulai berbicara

"Iya ibu peri kasihanilah kami…"

"Dan buat besok sekolahku libur sehingga aku tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas" dan aku bisa menemani Kyungsoo hyung. Lanjutnya dalam hati disertai amin di akhir.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin

"Apa hyung?" Jongin cengengesan

"Dasar.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil saat Baekhyun datang di pagi hari dengan wajah berbinar dan senyuman manis menghiasi bibirnya, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Ada apa? Tumben pagi-pagi kemari?"

"Kyyung! Aku diterima di universitas Seoul" jawab Baekhyun girang

"Jinjjayo? Chukkae!"

"Kau bagaimana Kyung?"

"Aku tidak mendaftar"

"Ah wae?" Tanya Baekhyun, walau ia tidak satu sekolah dengan Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena Kyungsoo tidak mendaftar. Sekolah Kyungsoo termasuk sekolah favorit di Seoul pasti mudah masuk universitas favorit.

"Aku pikir itu percuma, aku tidak punya biaya. Untuk tamat SMA saja aku masih penangguhan"

"Setidaknya kau harus mencobanya. Adakah jurusan yang kau inginkan Kyung?"

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin jurusan Kedokteran"

"Aigoo kau pasti masuk, kau kan pintar hahaha"

"Selalu saja berlebihan, Baekhyun-ah aku mau berbicara.."

"Apa?"

"Berhentilah bekerja di club malam itu, jujur.. kau bisa mencari pekerjaan lain" Baekhyun mengernyit, memandang Kyungsoo intens dan sedikit heran "Aku tidak suka saat melihat bekas kemerahan di lehermu, dan kau pulang diantar orang yang berbeda. Maaf.. bukan aku ikut campur.. tapi.."

"Ia aku mengerti.. aku akan berhenti" Baekhyun tersenyum dan Kyungoo membulatkan matanya

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya..oh iya.. Jongin sekolah? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah? lagi?"

"Iya.. aku terlambat bangun.. dan kenapa kau tidak sekolah byun baekhyun?" Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun tidak memakai seragam saat ini

"Sekarang kan hari cuti bersama"

Brakk

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sekarang libur?" Jongin menendang pintu depan membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saking kagetnya.

"Aku tidak melihat kalender…"

Jongin berdecak kesal, setahunya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seceroboh dirinya. Dan permintaan Jongin terkabul.. ia bisa menemani Kyungsoo hari ini.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat di pinggir jalan kota Seoul yang nampak sepi jari-jari mereka saling bertautan. Hanya dengan memakai hoodie dan sepatu sneakers, berjalan di pinggiran kota Seoul bersama Jongin yang menggenggam erat tangan kanannya.. Kyungsoo tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin

"Kemana saja, jangan terlalu jauh aku lelah untuk berjalan" jawab Kyungsoo

"Namsan?"

Kyungsoo memandang kota Seoul dari atas, menghirup udara pagi Seoul menikmati udara musim gugur memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Ternyata Seoul besar juga, lihat.. pagi-pagi dari kost-an kita aku naik sepeda ke tempat itu, mengantar Koran di sekitar perumahan-perumahan yang disana. Oh bukankah di balik gedung kampus itu café tempat aku bekerja? Oh.. pantas saja Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sering ke café saat itu. Hey aku baru sadar kalau rumah sakit dekat dengan café juga"

"Kau jadi cerewet hyung.. sekolah kita disana? Itu tempat aku latihan basket kalau outdoor, hahaha ternyata dekat dengan supermarket kalau dilihat dari sini" Jongin menunjuk ke suatu tempat dan Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk Jongin.

'Kau tersenyum Jongin-ah… kau tersenyum…'

"Buka mulutmu Hyung"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, dan Jongin memasukan sebatang lollipop kedalam mulut Kyungsoo

"Gomawo Jongin-ah" kandungan gula di dalam lollipop ini tidak semanis senyuman Jongin batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin berlarian di tengah lapangan softball, dengan rambut hitamnya yang bergerak tertiup angin

"Jongin-ah kenapa berlarian di situ?"

"Menikmati angin.. aaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Hahaha kau seperti anak kecil Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo lebih menikmati betapa tampannya Jongin saat ini

"Kita mau kemana hyung? Kau bilang lelah berjalan terus?"

"Membeli bunga" jawab Kyungsoo

"Untuk apa? Kau mau bunga, aku bisa belikan.."

"Untuk appa…"

Kyungsoo berdiri diatas gundukan tanah, sebuah tempat dimana pengistrihatan ayahnya yang terakhir. Ia menaruh bunga di atas batu nisan lalu duduk di samping makam sang ayah. Jongin bisa melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah layu dan mengering disitu.

'Kyungsoo sering kemari…' batin Jongin

"Annyeong appa.. bagaimana rasanya disana? Tidur terlelap selamanya….?"

Hening…

"Appa.. Kau ingat? Saat kau membawaku pergi dari eomma, kau mau yang terbaik untukku iya kan? Saat kau meninggalkanku jauh untuk berkerja kau juga mau menghidupiku kan, kau tidak mau aku hidup kelaparan kan? Saat kau marah padaku bila aku kehujanan dan pulang malam.. aku tahu kalau kau khawatir, saat kau menangis karena penyakitku.. aku tahu kau takut kehilanganku, aku tahu appa.. kau ingin yang terbaik untukku, dan sejujurnya aku juga ingin yang terbaik bagimu.. di dunia yang begitu keras ini aku tahu kau lelah, aku tahu kau menungguku pulang ke rumah, aku tahu kau ingin tahu apa aku makan dengan baik, aku tahu…appa sejujurnya aku juga lelah.. tapi aku tidak pernah lelah mengucapkan kata-kata maaf padamu. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku menyesal tidak pernah menyadari semua perhatianmu padaku... aku menyesalinya setelah kau tiada. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi anakmu. Appa… aku baru sadar.. betapa aku merindukanmu.."

Jongin terdiam, setetes air mata menetes mengenai pipinya. Ia juga merindukan ayahnya…

-flashback-

_"Hey Jongin, mau bermain bola bersama kami?" Tanya salah seorang temannya, diikuti anggukan dari temannya yang lain. Dengan pelan, Jongin menggeleng, menolak ajakan mereka._

_ "Tidak terimakasih, mungkin besok"_

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Aku mau mencari bunga.."_

_ "Hahaha untuk pacarmu ya? Ciee ciee"_

_ "Untuk ayahku"_

_ "Hahaha ayahmu seperti perempuan saja.." Jongin menutup telinganya lalu berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya._

_ Dan Jongin hanya bisa menangis di samping makam ayahnya seraya menggenggam seikat bunga yang ia petik dari samping rumahnya._

-flashbackend-

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih menangis, ia melihat punggung kurus Kyungsoo bergetar, dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menikmati seharian ini bersama Jongin, andai Jongin bersikap seperti ini padanya setiap hari, sedari dulu Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan saat seperti ini. Dimana Jongin tertawa lepas, tersenyum manis untuknya, tidak bersikap dingin dan membencinya lagi.

Dimalam yang dingin di samping sungai han, Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan. Ia melihat jam sudah pukul 11 malam, Kyungsoo tidak mau pulang karena Kyungsoo bilang ia sudah berjanji pada ibu peri akan pulang pukul 12 malam. Seperti Cinderella saja pikir Jongin.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu, Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, dan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kurus Kyungsoo.

"Aku menemukan surat keterangan sakit, kau sudah sering tidak masuk sekolah ya?.Asma mu kambuh lagi hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam..

"Hyung.."

"Ayolah Jongin asma bukan penyakit serius kkk, aku pergi bekerja Jongin-ah"

"Hyung aku khawatir padamu, kau semakin kurus dan menyedihkan"

"kau… khawatir?"

"Iya hyung, bagaimana kalau besok ke dokter? Aku bisa menjual handphoneku untuk biaya ke dokter, aku bisa pinjam pada Minho hyung dan Sehun"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Aku baru sadar kalau memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung begitu menyenangkan… kenapa tidak aku lakukan sejak dulu kkk"

.

.

"Jongin-ah… yang di danau waktu itu.."

"Lupakan hyung.. mencintai adalah hak setiap orang, dan aku meminta maaf atas perlakuanku saat itu.." Jongin memandang sungai di depannya, mengingat saat ia mengacuhkan Kyungsoo di pinggir danau waktu itu. Hening beberapa detik, Jongin mendengar deru napas Kyungsoo

"Jongin-ah… aku meminta izin.." Kyungsoo berusaha menarik nafasnya, entah mengapa tarikan nafasnya terasa begitu berat dan sangat sakit

"Izin? Untuk apa hyung?" Jongin mengernyit, sikap hyung nya ini sedikit aneh

"Izinkan aku mencintaimu.."

Hening… dan Jongin mengangguk, sikap dinginnya sudah luluh oleh semua kesabaran Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae…"

Dan Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Nado.."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya perlahan, ia sudah rela melepas tubuhnya karena Kyungsoo sudah lelah. Dan ia menepati janjinya untuk pulang tepat jam 12 malam. Satu hembusan nafas terakhir Kyungsoo dan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Jongin melemah.

'Aku pulang...'

…..

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam dan udara terasa begitu dingin.

"Hyung sudah jam 12.. ayo kita pulang.." Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo pelan, terasa begitu dingin saat disentuh. Jongin diam sejenak "Hyung kau tidur? Aigoo hyung ireona.. disini dingin, apa aku harus menggendong mu eoh?" Tidak ada jawaban… dan Jongin menyadari sesuatu yang aneh "Hyung.."

Jongin menangis di depan ruang ugd, nyawa Kyungsoo tidak tertolong dan Kyungsoo sudah meninggal kemarin malam, beberapa temannya berusaha menenangkan Jongin.. namun Jongin tetap menangis.

"Jongin-ah… hiks.. geumanhae.. sekeras apapun kau menangis itu percuma saja.." Sohee mengelus punggung Jongin namun pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak mau berhenti

"Jongin-ah…" panggil Sehun lirih

"Kyungsoo hyung… andwae.. Kyungsoo hyung… hiks…"

"Jongin maaf… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. sejujurnya penyakit Kyungsoo tidak hanya Asma melainkan lemah Jantung juga. Saat Kyungsoo kemari kondisinya sudah sangat lemah.. maaf.." Laki-laki jangkung yang sering mengantar jemput Kyungsoo mengusap puncak kepala Jongin pelan

"Kris.." sahut Baekhyun, suaranya sudah serak menangisi Kyungsoo semalaman

"Aku Kris, dokter spesialis jantung yang menangani Kyungsoo" Kris mengenalkan dirinya pada Jongin. Akhirnya Kris bisa melihat Jongin secara langsung walau dengan kondisi berduka, janjinya pada Kyungsoo terpenuhi.

"…." Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menangis

"Maaf.."

"Hyung… hiks.. kyungsoo hyung…" dan Jongin menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya

Jongin selalu berfikir kalau dunia tidak adil padanya, ayahnya pergi.. ibunya pergi. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak pergi dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Dan kini ia menyesal baru menyadarinya setelah orang itu pergi.

_Kau akan baru merasa kehilangan saat ia pergi meninggalkanmu.._

Hari-hari berlalu semenjak kepergian Kyungsoo. Tidak ada yang membangunkannya setiap pagi selain alarm di jam wekernya, tidak ada yang memasak sarapan untuknya, menitipkan bekal pada Sehun, menungguinya jika pulang malam. Tidak ada lagi wajah lelah yang selalu membereskan kamarnya, merapikan buku-bukunya dan melipat bajunya lagi. Setiap kali Jongin melewati café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, ia hanya tersenyum pahit melihat manajer nya memarahi bawahannya, dan itu bukan Kyungsoo.

"Waktu itu.. aku melihatmu mengepel lantai, menyapu dan mengelap kaca

Waktu itu.. aku mendengar kau bernyanyi lagu Tomorrow way

Waktu itu.. aku merasakan kau memelukku saat kedinginan

Waktu itu .. aku sering mencium aroma tubuhmu.."

Jongin mulai menyadari.. setiap panca indra tubuhnya mengenang saat bersama Kyungsoo. "Waktu itu.. sangatlah berharga.."

"Jongin-ah kau keterlaluan pada kakak mu, tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik padanya? Hanya dia saudara yang kau miliki, apa jadinya kalau Kyungsoo hyung pergi?"

"Aku takut sehun-ah… aku pernah merasakan ini… aku takut... jatuh cinta padanya…"

.

.

"Aku Kris, dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo beberapa minggu terakhir, ia terlalu kelelahan bekerja, Kyungsoo tidak boleh kedinginan dan ia tidak pernah meminum obat lagi. Aku sudah berusaha, namun tuhan berkehendak lain.. Jongin maafkan aku.."

.

.

"Aku ingat malam itu Kyungsoo berlari ke kost-an ku untuk meminjam uang.. ia bilang kau sakit dan butuh uang untuk naik taksi dan membayar dokter. Jongin.. aku.. aku tidak mengerti.. aku tahu Kyungsoo lelah, tapi ia tidak pernah menunjukan itu. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh.."

.

.

"Kyungsoo oppa menyuruhku untuk mengajarimu memasak. Aku akan mengajarimu demi Kyungsoo oppa. Arraseo? Dan lupakan pernyataan cintaku padamu saat itu, aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku jadi aku menyukai kakakmu. Oh ya, aku mengajarimu memasak karena tulus de-mi Kyung-soo o-ppa"

.

.

"Kyungsoo hyung bilang kalau ia menyuruhku untuk mengingatkanmu untuk makan dan jangan sampai kecapean.."

Jongin memandang sungai han seorang diri, ia baru menyadari kalau penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Semua kata-kata orang terdekatnya tentang Kyungsoo seolah pisau yang menusuk jantungnya saat ini. Sangat sakit…

"Mungkin berjuta maaf tidak cukup untuk mengembalikanmu kembali padaku. Andai waktu bisa terulang… tapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi… kau tahu hyung… saat kau bilang menyukaiku di danau.. empat tahun lalu… aku ingin orang tua kita bercerai saat itu juga. Aku benci saat aku mencintaimu namun ternyata kau saudaraku… aku menyesal membiarkanmu jatuh cinta padaku… sudah kubilang kan jangan sampai jatuh cinta! Kau keras kepala hyung…aku kesepian… aku sendirian sekarang…" Jongin menutup matanya, merasakan salju pertama turun hari ini. Semua memori tentang Kyungsoo seperti sebuah film berputar di ingatannya.

.

.

.

_In the place where memories rest .. even in the warmth left at the tip of my fingers_.._you are there.. your scent.. your face.. your smile How can I live as I erase ? I miss you so much…In the place we were together..In those moments where we could've walked together… I'm standing here and.. you are gone.._

_._

_._

_._

Jongin mengikuti ibunya masuk ke sebuah restoran, dimana ia bertemu dengan calon ayah barunya. Ibunya bilang ia akan memiliki ayah dan.. saudara.. Jongin melihatnya.. seorang anak remaja dengan rambut hitam, mata bulat dan kulit putih tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum memandangnya..

"Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida…" seolah tersihir oleh suara lembutnya, Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, hingga ibunya harus menyenggol lengannya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu. Kyungsoo Hyung.."

Dan Cinderella telah menemukan pangerannya..

-fin-


	2. Jongin's side

Ini adalah cerita dimana sudut pandangnya adalah Jongin.

.

.

_Jongin's story._

.

.

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika terbangun di pagi hari tapi yang kau rasakan hanya rasa sepi yang terus menghantui? Hingga siang pun tiba dan rasa kesepian itu terus kau rasakan. Mentari sudah turun digantikan bulan tapi kata kesepian terus melekat didalam dirimu.

Jongin, apa yang kau punya? Apa kau mengerti arti dari sebuah kehilangan?

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin kemudian aku menggeleng.

Aku tidak tahu kehilangan seseorang bisa sesakit ini. Saat ayahku meninggal rasa sakit itu tidak sesakit ini. Yah, mungkin karena aku masih kecil saat itu. Saat ibuku pergi meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam, rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Tetapi saat 'dia' pergi…

_"Kau akan baru merasa kehilangan saat ia pergi meninggalkanmu"_

Kata itu.. kata itu selalu terngiang. Menjadikan penyesalan yang begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

Dimulai saat aku mengunjungi makam ayah. Ada ibu disampingku beserta seorang pria yang terus mengusap punggung ibu. Pria itu sepertinya seumuran ibu, ia beberapa kali datang kerumah. Terkadang memberiku hadiah. Pria itu sangat baik, terlalu baik hingga ibuku jatuh hati padanya.

Usiaku baru menginjak 14 tahun ini, itu berarti sudah 10 tahun ayah pergi. Bisa merasakan bagaimana aku sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah? Tanpa ayah selama 10 tahun? Katakanlah aku iri pada teman-teman sekolah yang ayahnya selalu datang mengantar maupun menjemput mereka.

Masih memandang nisan bernamakan nama ayah. Aku menunduk, kemudian merenung.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian ibu mengajakku untuk makan bersama di restoran. Aku ingat kata-katanya tentang 'ayah dan saudara baru'

Aku bertemu dengan calon ayah baruku, ia paman yang sering datang kerumah yang selalu membuat ibu tersenyum lepas. Kemudian…

Aku bertemu dengan..

Oh, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ia saudara tiriku. Berat rasanya mengakui ia sebagai saudara, karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama. Dalam kata lain, cinta pertamaku di renggut oleh si pemilik mata bulat berkulit putih.

Kapan kau akan berhenti tersenyum? Tidakkah kau sadar aku sangat kesusahan mengontrol detak jantungku yang semakin keras minta keluar karena kau terus tersenyum padaku?

Baiklah, tersenyumlah seperti itu. Itu lebih baik daripada kamu menangis.

.

.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan mencintai. Bukankah mencintai orang yang tidak memilki hubungan darah dengan kita itu sah-sah saja? Lantas? Apa masalahnya?

Masalahnya adalah.. diriku sendiri. Semakin kau mencintaiku, semakin sering aku menyakitimu.

.

Aku satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo hyung, ia bahkan tidur satu ranjang denganku. Pada awalnya kami sangat canggung karena kami tidur di satu tempat bersama orang lain sangatlah tidak terbiasa. Ia yang memulai pembicaraan, ia yang mulai melakukan sesuatu bermanfaat. Tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa diam dan terus memperhatikan dirinya berkutat dengan selimut.

"Jongin, kalau kau mau tidur duluan saja. Aku akan memasukan baju ke lemari." Ucapnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur kemudian menutup mataku. Beberapa menit kemudian aku bisa mendengar suara decit lemari ditutup kemudian ranjang yang berdecit. Ia tidur di sampingku, ia menyelimuti tubuh kurus ini.

Darah kembali berdesir saat kurasakan ia sangat dekat denganku. Aroma tubuhnya, sangat ingin aku dekap dalam pelukan. Ingin kucium aroma sampo yang ia kenakan sepanjang waktu. Tapi sedekat apapun aku dengannya, aku merasa jauh. Kyungsoo hyung… kau itu bagai fatamorgana. Sangat indah, sangat dekat, tapi tak bisa kugapai.

.

.

"Jongin-ah, kenapa tuhan mempertemukan kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat kami sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah. Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi bekerja, menyisakan aku dengannya berdua disini.

Mendengar pertanyaannya aku hanya tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Takdir mungkin." Jawabku sekenanya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan senyumannya itu.

"Takdir? Kalau kita dipertemukan oleh takdir, akankah kita bertemu walau eomma dan appa kita tidak menikah?" ia memandangku. Aku memalingkan muka lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa kita bisa bertemu dalam kondisi dan keadaan yang lain.

Kyungsoo menarik pundakku, membuat aku harus kembali menatap matanya itu.

"Hey kenapa diam saja? Kalau kita tidak bertemu, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Apa yang akan terjadi? Tentunya aku tidak bisa mencintai.

.

.

Dua tahun aku bersamanya, dua tahun aku merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang bisa datang tidak hanya dari orangtua. Kyungsoo hyung membangunkanku di pagi hari, Kyungsoo hyung memasak untukku, Kyungsoo hyung menyiapkan segalanya. Segala sesuatu ia siapkan untukku mulai aku membuka mata hingga aku menutup mata kembali.

Aku belajat giat agar bisa masuk SMA yang sama dengannya, agar ia bisa menjadi kakak kelasku, agar aku bisa selalu didekatnya. Sungguh perjuanganku tidak sia-sia, terimakasih tuhan.

Semua perhatian Kyungsoo padaku bisa membuat siapa saja iri, dan aku beruntung memiliki kakak seperti dirinya. Aku akan selalu mendekapnya saat tidur, aku akan selalu menciumi aroma tubuhnya, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya kapanpun. Ada kalanya aku bersikap manja, ada kalanya ia kewalahan dengan sikapku yang kekanakan. Itu semua aku lakukan agar ia selalu memperhatikanku, agar kasih sayangnya selalu untukku.

Ibu tidak keberatan apabila aku dimanja oleh Kyungsoo, ibu juga memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti anak kandungnya. Terkadang disaat ibu sibuk bekerja, disaat aku membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu, Kyungsoo hyung yang selalu hadir. Mungkin rasa sayangku padanya sudah mencapai level puncak. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya. Semakin baik, semakin indah, semakin sempurna dirimu dimataku, aku semakin takut kehilanganmu.

.

.

Kami sedang duduk di danau belakang sekolah, ia bersandar di bahu kananku. Selama angin berhembus pelan, lantunan suara piano dari ruang music terdengar. Kyungsoo bernyanyi kecil, seperti bergumam mengucapkan 'Aku sayang Jongin, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin, Jongin segalanya untukku, Jongin.. adikku.'"

"Suaramu bagus hyung, aku bisa jatuh cinta pada suaramu." Ucapku. Ia terbangun kemudian memandang wajahku dengan tatapan sebal.

"Jatuh cinta pada suaraku?"

"Iya," aku mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa." Raut muka kecewa bisa aku lihat dari wajahnya. Maafkan aku hyung, aku berbohong. Aku tidak bisa membuat kita terjebak dalam perasaan lebih dalam.

"Jongin…" gumamnya. Aku menoleh. "Jongin aku.. sebenarnya.."

Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Hyung kumohon jangan katakan. Kumohon jangan katakan. Jika kau mengatakannya, aku bisa pergi meninggalkanmu.

"Jongin, aku menyukaimu."

Deg.

Seperti kembang api, rasanya meledak saat mendengar itu. Aku sangat senang, Kyungsoo membalas perasaanku walau aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya. Hyung, aku juga menyukaimu. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu.

"Hyung.." sahutku pelan. Ia masih menatapku dengan pandangan penuh harap aku bisa membalas semua yang telah ia katakan.

"Jongin maafkan aku," kata Kyungsoo sedikit serak. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku terlalu menyayangimu melebihi rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya."

Tidak hyung, kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata sayang kepadamu. Aku terlalu takut, takut bila mencintai seseorang, akan sangat sakit apabila kehilangan orang tersebut. Hyung maaf.. aku tahu aku egois.

"Hyung, jangan bicara padaku lagi. Aku membencimu."

Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo hyung yang terdiam dan memucat. Ia tidak mengejar, ia hanya menunduk dan menangis.

.

.

Semua yang aku lakukan hanya sekedar menyelamatkan aku dan Kyungsoo hyung yang semakin larut dan akhirnya tenggelam. Kita tidak bisa bersama, aku bisa menebak kita akan berpisah pada akhirnya. Kita hanya sama-sama butuh kasih sayang, kita hanya sama-sama menyalahkan tuhan karena kenangan bersama orang tersayang tidak bisa hilang dan berlalu.

Sudah lama aku mendiamkan dirinya, awalnya ia menangis sepanjang malam, awalnya ia terus mengajakku berbicara. Mungkin sekarang ia lelah, ia hanya menatapku sendu dan kecewa. Tidak ada lagi Jongin yang manja pada kakaknya, tidak ada lagi Jongin yang selalu merengek pada Kakaknya.

Aku tidak tega sebenarnya, saat asma akutnya kambuh aku ingin memeluknya dan meringankan sakitnya. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanya diam, kemudian berdoa dalam hati supaya tuhan menghilangkan penderitaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Dua kali, dua kali aku kehilangan ayah. Ayahnya Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi ayahku meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Aku tahu ada yang aneh saat ia meminta ijin untuk pergi keluar kota. Setiap kata yang ia lontarkan seolah kalimat terakhir sebagai pesan ketika ia tidak ada kelak.

'Jadilah anak baik, belajar yang rajin, banggakan orangtua. Appa pergi sekarang…'

.

.

Kyungsoo hyung menangis sepanjang malam hingga dadanya terasa sesak dan badannya menggigil. Sekali lagi aku ingin mendekapnya, tapi aku tarik kembali lenganku. Semakin aku mendekapnya, semakin sulit aku melepaskannya. Hyung maaf.. semoga lekas sembuh.

Aku tahu aku bersikap kasar padanya, aku mendiamkannya keterlaluan. Bahkan baru saja ia kehilangan ayahnya, aku malah diam dan tidak menghiburnya sama sekali. Jongin, mana janjimu dulu yang akan selalu membahagiakan Kyungsoo? Yang selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo? Sekarang Kyungsoo membutuhkanmu. Jongin, kau manusia brengsek. Kau.. ingkar janji.

"Aku tidak punya ayah lagi.. hiks" ia menangis. Menangis sepanjang malam.

Iya hyung, aku juga tidak punya ayah lagi. Aku tahu hyung, menerima kehilangan memang memberikan luka yang mendalam. Sangat dalam hingga bernapas pun sangat sakit. Kita harus senantiasa ikhlas, seperti yang kau bilang padaku tentang takdir, tentang kehendak tuhan. Semua harus dilalui dengan bersyukur, yah walau pahit.

Aku tahu kalau Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo bercerai karena saat itu bisnis ayah Kyungsoo bangkrut dan ibunya berselingkuh dengan menggoda pengusaha kaya. Saat ibunya pergi, kini ayahnya juga pergi. Hyung aku tahu kau pasti sangat-sangat-sangat kesepian. Tidak ada pilar yang bisa menguatkanmu untuk tetap berdiri, tidak ada penopang tubuh rapuhmu itu. Maaf hyung, aku tidak pernah ada untukmu disaat kamu membutuhkanku. Maaf..

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang aku kira, aku pikir di balik tubuh lemahnya itu ia tidak akan mampu bertahan. Tapi ternyata, ia begitu kuat dan tegar dalam segala hal. Ia tetap tersenyum, tersenyum manis seperti biasa menutupi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah aku bisa melihat ibuku tiba-tiba pergi dengan mobil. Tidak lupa membawa koper besar. Aku berusaha mengejar namun beberapa orang berbadan besar sudah masuk kedalam rumah dan mengambil semua barang milik kami. Aku melawan, bukan kemenangan tapi luka yang aku dapat.

"Kami dari pihak bank menyita rumah dan semua barang sebagai ganti untuk membayar hutang yang belum lunas."

.

.

Kadang disaat kita marah, depresi, stress. Yang pertama kali kita salahkan adalah tuhan. Kenapa tuhan mengambil orang yang kita cintai? Kenapa tuhan tidak adil? Belum cukup cobaan yang ia berikan, bertambah lagi cobaan yang baru. Siapa yang bisa aku salahkan sekarang? Tidak mungkin aku menyalahkan orang lain.

Setelah kejadian itu aku dan Kyungsoo hyung tinggal di sebuah kost-kostan kecil pinggiran kota Seoul. Awalnya aku ingin berhenti sekolah dan memilih untuk bekerja, tapi Kyungsoo hyung memaksa agar aku tetap sekolah dan ia yang akan bekerja. Sudah cukup hyung, kau berkorban terlalu banyak untukku.

Ia bekerja part time di sebuah café, sepulang sekolah ia pasti bekerja melayani orang-orang hingga larut, aku tanpa sengaja sering lewat café dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo hyung. Aku tetap belajar dengan giat dan mempertahankan beasiswa, sementara ia kelelahan belajar dan bekerja sepanjang hari.

Kyungsoo hyung sudah jarang membangunkanku saat pagi. Saat aku bangun akan ada sarapan di meja, dan baju seragam yang sudah di setrika dengan rapi. Ia pergi mengantar Koran dan susu saat subuh, kemudian pergi ke sekolah, kemudian bekerja di café, kemudian belajar lagi saat malam untuk mempersiapkan ujian esok hari. Setiap hari seperti itu, setiap hari.. hingga aku tidak sadar kalau tubuh itu semakin melemah dan sampai pada batasnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu tahun aku mengabaikan kebaikannya dengan bersikap dingin. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa berpura-pura membencinya terus menerus, tapi ia selalu berusaha meluluhkan hatiku yang seperti batu ini.

Kyungsoo hyung selalu menitipkan bekal makan siang pada Sehun temanku. Aku menerimanya, tapi jika aku melihatnya aku akan membuangnya. Biarlah ia mengira aku tidak menyukainya agar ia tidak terus menerus berlaku terlalu baik padaku.

.

.

Sehun mengenalkanku pada Minho hyung. Ia kebetulan anak kuliahan yang sibuk cari uang tambahan untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya. Minho hyung mengajak kami membuat band, karena Sehun tahu aku bisa bermain drum jadi aku di tawari. Aku dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya, setidaknya aku bisa menghasilkan uang tanpa harus menyusahkan Kyungsoo hyung lagi.

Hari demi hari berlalu, minggu demi minggu berlalu. Band yang kami buat melesat dan mendapat banyak job untuk tambil di berbagai event. Aku senang, aku bisa menghasilkan uang, aku bisa sibuk dengan duniaku dan melupakan Kyungsoo hyung sejenak.

.

.

Saat itu aku diantar Sehun pulang ke kost-an larut malam. Awalnya aku tidak mau pulang terlalu larut, tapi band kami tampil sebagai penutup acara mau bagaimana lagi. Aku masuk kedalam, pintu sudah dikunci dan pastinya Kyungsoo hyung sudah tidur. Tapi ternyata tidak, Kyungsoo hyung segera membukakan pintu untukku dan ternyata ia menungguku.

Kami terlibat adu mulut disitu. Ia menangis dan meminta maaf karena terlalu sibuk bekerja jadi tidak ada waktu untukku. Demi tuhan, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah membentaknya, aku malah menyalahkan semuanya padanya, melimpahkan segala kekesalanku padanya. Maka dari itu ia menangis, aku pandangi tubuh yang semakin melemah itu, bahunya bergetar, ia menunduk dan air matanya tumpah. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku padanya. Biarlah aku memendam perasaanku, biarlah aku jatuh kedalam pesonanya, asalkan aku tidak membuatnya menangis lagi, asalkan ia mau berhenti menangis karena menangisi keadaan kami. Sudah cukup aku menyakitinya, aku ingin kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin Jongin yang dulu, aku merindukanmu Jongin-ah.. aku.. hiks.. aku kesepian.."

"….." aku terdiam melihat wajah sendunya, aku mohon jangan menangis.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak bersikap seperti ini padaku, jangan seperti ini aku mohon…" pintanya

"Baiklah… walaupun ini sulit aku akan berubah… berjanjilah tidak akan menangis lagi, aku tidak ingin kau menangis gara-gara aku"

"Jongin-ah…"

"Dan satu hal.." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seraya menghapus air matanya "Sebaik apapun aku padamu.. Jangan pernah mencintaiku"

Kita jangan saling mencintai atau kita akan saling menyakiti.

.

.

Aku memulai kembali dari sini, aku tidak bersikap dingin lagi padanya. Sesuai saran dari Sehun, aku mulai banyak tersenyum. Kyungsoo sepertinya sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap yang aku berikan padanya. Yah, sejujurnya aku juga senang bisa mendekap tubuh itu, bisa mencium pipinya setiap pagi, bisa merasakan kehangatan bersamanya lagi.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam nanti kau bisa sakit," Kyungsoo hyung memberiku secangkir teh hangat dan ditaruh diatas meja belajar. "Kenapa begitu keras kepala hmm?"tanyanya lagi, tapi aku masih sibuk dan tidak menjawab. Karena latihan basket yang rutin, ditambah tawaran tampil di beberapa tempat membuat aku lalai dalam mengerjakan tugas. Akibatnya, sekarang aku menggunakan sistem kebut semalam untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Untunglah Kyungsoo hyung selalu disampingku, ia juga memijat bahuku saat ia melihat diriku mulai kelelahan. Jujur, aku sangat lelah mengerjakan semua tugas ini tapi tuntutan mempertahankan nilai sebagai murid penerima beasiswa membuatku sedikit tertekan kadang-kadang. Apalagi pertandingan basket tahun pertamaku di SMA akan segera dimulai, otomatis aku harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu.

Tidak terasa aku mulai merasa pusing dikepalaku, belum lagi tubuhku terasa sangat sakit. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Oh tidak sepertinya aku terserang demam. Yah.. aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi sehabis malam itu.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun aku sudah ada di rumah sakit, ada Kyungsoo hyung disampingku ada seseorang lagi tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Kyungsoo hyung tersenyum haru, air mata sedikit membasahi pipinya. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak hyung, sudah tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" sejujurnya aku masih pusing, tapi untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatir hyungku ini berbohong sedikitpun tidak apa.

"Temanku, Baekhyun. Ia membantuku membawamu kemari. Syukurlah kalau sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Iya hyung, Baekhyun hyung. Terimakasih ya" aku tersenyum padanya dan ia membalasnya.

.

.

Untungnya hanya demam dan kelelahan, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku sudah sehat sekarang, dan disinilah aku.. di lapangan untuk pertandingan basket national cup. Ini adalah pertandingan pertamaku sejak masuk SMA, aku mendapat posisi sebagai starter dan dengan kerja sama tim sekolah kami lolos masuk final.

Setelah pertandingan seorang gadis manis dengan rambut terurai datang menghampiriku. Masih banyak orang dilapangan basket, otomatis aku menjadi pusat perhatian. Yah, aku kenal gadis itu. Namanya Yoon Sohee, ia pemain basket putri yang cantik.

"Jongin-ah!" serunya. Aku terdiam menatap gadis itu berdiri di depanku.

"Pertandingan yang seru, permainanmu bagus sekali." Ia memberikan dua jempol padaku, aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jongin!" teriaknya saat aku berusaha keluar dari lapangan. Aku menoleh dan ia tiba-tiba saja memelukku. "Jongin, aku menyukaimu." Bisiknya.

.

.

Aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis paling populer di sekolah, apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan saat itu? aku memikirkan Kyungsoo hyung.. bagaimana kalau ia tahu? Apa? Bukankah bagus? Kalau ia tahu aku memiliki pacar berarti ia akan.. berhenti mencintaiku?

Jujur saja, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada gadis itu. hanya saja gadis itu begitu ceria dan baik. Ia tidak malu memiliki pacar sepertiku, dalam artian tidak populer, tidak tampan, dan tidak memiliki apapun sebagai modal pacaran. Ia akan berkata pada orang-orang kalau ia mencintai diriku yang sederhana dan apa adanya.

Awalnya aku masih enggan memberitahu Kyungsoo hyung mengenai hubunganku ini, ia juga sudah 3 hari tidak masuk sekolah karena sering sakit akhir-akhir ini. Aku sengaja agar ia tahu dari orang lain saja, tapi sepertinya itu akan lebih menyakitinya.

Aku mengajak Sohee ketempatku yang sempit dan berantakan. Baiklah, ia bisa menerimanya dan tidak mengeluh apapun. Kyungsoo hyung juga menerima Kyungsoo dengan sangat ramah. Jangan bohong hyung, aku tahu pasti sakit kan? Maaf hyung, sudah kubilang jangan jatuh cinta padaku.

"Kyungsoo oppa, ajarkan aku memasak. Aku ingin sekali memasak" pinta Sohee

"Oh tentu saja, aku akan mengajarkanmu. Sering-seringlah kemari" kata Kyungsoo hyung. Dan darisanalah mereka sangat dekat. Sangat, bahkan yang Sohee bicarakan selalu saja 'Kyungsoo oppa' yang begitu manis, begitu lembut, begitu perhatian. Sudah kubilang kan siapa yang tidak terpesona pada Kyungsoo hyung? Aku sendiri hampir gila menahan perasaanku padanya.

Sohee sering ketempatku dan Kyungsoo hyung, ia benar-benar berusaha keras ingin bisa memasak. Tetapi masakannya benar-benar jauh dari perkiraanku. Masakannya benar-benar mengerikan, aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa memasak padahal ia perempuan. Sekarang.. aku disuguhi nasi goreng buatan Sohee. Aku mulai memasukannya kedalam mulut.. dan.. ya tuhan rasanya aku mau muntah.

"Hmm tidak enak ya?" tanyanya sambil menunduk, aku menelan secara paksa nasi itu. kulihat tangannya penuh plester, ia sudah sangat berusaha.

"Enak kok, hanya kurang asin saja" jawabku.

"Jangan bohong! Ekspresi wajahmu benar-benar tidak meyakinkan." Syukurlah kalau sudah tahu kalau aku bohong. "Oppa! Cobalah. Kuharap rasanya tidak buruk" titah Sohee. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat ia juga mencicipi masakan buatan Sohee.

"Sohee-ya, masakanmu tidak buruk kok" Kyungsoo melahap nasi itu. Hyung kau jantan sekali. "Tapi kau tidak memasaknya dengan cinta."

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa masakan Kyungsoo hyung selalu membuatku candu. Cinta yang ia berikan padaku. Cinta yang ia berikan pada masakannya.

.

.

Sudah kuduga perasaan Sohee berubah, baru menjalin hubungan selama empat bulan. Ia sudah ingin putus dariku. Alasannya sih Karena ia menyukai pria lain.

"Siapa pria itu? semoga kau bisa bahagia dengannya" aku tersenyum mengelus pipi gembul itu. ia menundukan kepalanya dan menatap lantai koridor.

"Kyungsoo oppa.."

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering pulang bersama seorang pria. Bukan, bukan Baekhyun yang sering aku pergoki magang di club malam bersama om-om, bukan. Pria itu tinggi, memiliki alis tebal dan aku yakin dompetnya juga tebal. Aku sering tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo hyung di antar pulang dengannya, pria itu mengelus kepala Kyungsoo hyung dan dengan mudahnya Kyungsoo hyung tersipu olehnya.

Cemburu? Ya, cemburu merupakan cabang dari takut kehilangan.

Saat ia masuk kedalam aku langsung bertanya dan dengan enteng ia berkata kalau pria adalah teman. Kalau begitu aku akan sering melihat Baekhyun mengelus kepalamu hyung!

"Aku tidak berbohong.. sungguh.. dia temanku. Baekhyun mengenalkanku padanya, aku mengenalnya seminggu yang lalu. Ia—"

"Baekhyun? Oh laki-laki sipit yang kerja part time bersamamu? Dengar-dengar ia bekerja di club malam ya?, dan—"

"Baekhyun tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Astaga Jongin kau kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi mencampuri urusanku begini?"

"Baiklah terserah padamu hyung…" aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, tapi ia menepuk pundakku.

"Besok hari libur kan? Apa kau dan Sohee ada acara? Aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan"

"Aku sudah putus dengannnya" Kyungsoo memandangku, ia terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"Apa? K-kenapa?"

"Sohee menyukaimu. Puas?"

Dan sekali lagi aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat.

.

.

Pria itu sudah menjemput Kyungsoo lagi, aku kembali berdecak sebal saat Kyungsoo lebih memilih pergi dengannya daripada istirahat bersamaku dirumah. Aku tahu Kyungsoo hyung selalu menutupi rasa sakitnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menutupinya dariku. Aku menemukan surat keterangan sakit dari dokter di balik buku-buku milik Kyungsoo, ia harusnya beristirahat. Aku juga harusnya menyadari kalau ia sudah jarang minum obat, aku juga seharusnya ia menjadi jarang makan dan semakin kurus.

Saat ia pulang aku langsung memeluknya, menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memberinya ciuman di pipi. Hey sejak kapan jadi sekurus ini? Aku harus lebih memperhatikannya, selain dia siapa lagi yang aku miliki?

.

.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ia jadi bersikap manja padaku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, ia tiba-tiba saja mengajakku jalan-jalan besok. Aku sedikit menggodanya dan ia malah cemberut bahkan memukulku, tidak sakit sih tapi aku senang bisa menggodanya. Haha, ya tuhan wajahnya itu benar-benar… ah.

Hingga obrolan kami berakhir di tempat tidur, dimana aku mendekapnya. Membicarakan tentang ibu peri dan takdir.

"Ibu peri… ibu peri kau mendengarku? Ibu peri.. aku punya satu permintaan.. izinkan aku dan Jongin berbahagia. Janji hanya sampai jam 12 malam" pinta Kyungsoo

Hening..

Hanya detik jam yang terdengar, aku pikir itu hanya candaan jadi aku meladeninya.

"Dan buat besok sekolahku libur sehingga aku tidak perlu mengerjakan tugas" dan aku bisa menemani Kyungsoo hyung. Lanjutku dalam hati disertai amin di akhir.

.

.

Aku terdiam di tengah jalan saat melihat orang-orang menatapku heran.

"Hey nak, sekolah hari ini libur. Tidak punya kalender?" Tanya seorang paman yang memasukan buah melon kedalam mobil truk. Ternyata.. ibu peri mengabulkan permintaanku. Baiklah, saatnya mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo hyung. Akupun segera berlari kembali kerumah, dimana sudah ada Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

.

.

Kami pergi ke Namsan Tower, kami berpegangan tangan, kami menikmati Susana kota Seoul seharian. Aku benar-benar ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini. Aku ingin seperti ini terus, semua beban seolah menghilang dan rasanya begitu ringan.

Saat sore hari aku diajak Kyungsoo membeli bunga, kupikir ia lelah karena wajahnya begitu pucat. Ternyata ia mengajakku ke makam ayahnya, ayahku juga. Ia menunduk, tersenyum pahit menatap batu nisan tersebut.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, aku menyesal tidak pernah menyadari semua perhatianmu padaku... aku menyesalinya setelah kau tiada. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadi anakmu. Appa… aku baru sadar.. betapa aku merindukanmu.."

Mendengar kata-kata tersebut membuatku menangis, aku juga merindukan Ayah.. ayah.. sedang apa kau disana?

Do'a ku ini mengiringi perjalananmu..

Semoga Tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosamu..

Semoga Tuhan menerima amal ibadahmu..

Dan semoga tempat yang layak ditujukan untukmu..

Aku..akan selalu menyayangimu. Ayah.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dimana aku aku masih mengusap kepala Kyungsoo hyung yang bersandar di bahuku. Sama seperti di danau beberapa tahun lalu, namun kali ini kami berada di pinggir sungai Han. Sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo, ia ingin pulang pukul 12 malam agar seperti Cinderella, jadi aku menurutinya, membiarkan kami dalam posisi sedakat ini.

"Aku menemukan surat keterangan sakit, kau sudah sering tidak masuk sekolah ya?.Asma mu kambuh lagi hyung? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam..

"Hyung.."

"Ayolah Jongin asma bukan penyakit serius kkk, aku pergi bekerja Jongin-ah"

"Hyung aku khawatir padamu, kau semakin kurus dan menyedihkan"

"kau… khawatir?"

"Iya hyung, bagaimana kalau besok ke dokter? Aku bisa menjual handphoneku untuk biaya ke dokter, aku bisa pinjam pada Minho hyung dan Sehun"

Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Aku baru sadar kalau memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung begitu menyenangkan… kenapa tidak aku lakukan sejak dulu kkk" aku terkekeh pelan, aku jarang memanggilnya Hyung.

"Jongin-ah… aku meminta izin.." Kyungsoo berusaha menarik nafasnya, entah mengapa tarikan nafasnya terasa begitu berat dan sangat sakit

"Izin? Untuk apa hyung?"

"Izinkan aku mencintaimu.."

Hening… dan aku mengangguk, kesabaranmu selama ini sudah meluluhkan hatiku. Hyung, aku takut… aku takut setelah ini kau pergi..

"Saranghae…"

Dan aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Nado.."

Hening beberapa detik, aku bisa mendengar gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. 'Aku pulang.. aku pulang..'

"Hyung sudah jam 12, ayo kita pulang.." aku mengusap pipi Kyungsoo pelan, terasa begitu dingin saat disentuh. aku diam sejenak "Hyung kau tidur? Aigoo hyung ireona.. disini dingin, apa aku harus menggendong mu eoh?" Tidak ada jawaban… dan aku menyadari sesuatu yang aneh "Hyung.."

Hingga aku hanya bisa menangis saat sadar kalau tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Kyungsoo hyung sudah menghilang secara permanen. Dengan perasaan takut, sakit, dan panik. Aku membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapanku sebelum ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Jongin maaf… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. sejujurnya penyakit Kyungsoo tidak hanya Asma melainkan lemah Jantung juga. Saat Kyungsoo kemari kondisinya sudah sangat lemah.. maaf.." Kata Laki-laki jangkung yang sering mengantar jemput Kyungsoo. Ada Baekhyun disini, ada Sohee, ada Sehun. Mereka berusaha menenangkanku yang menangis dari malam hingga pagi.

.

.

Setiap kenangan berkenaan 'dengannya' menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk dan luka hati yang menyayat.

Aku masih butuh kasih sayangmu, aku masih ingin dipelukanmu, tapi yang bisa aku lakukan hanya memandang nisanmu.

Hyung..

aku tahu hidupku tak sesulit yg kau rasakan .

aku tahu cobaanmu lebih berat dari yg kurasakan .

dan aku tahu rasa sayangmu itu lebih besar dibandingkan yg kurasakan.

Hyung, penderitaan Cinderella tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku bukan ibu peri, aku bukan pangeranmu. Aku hanya penyihir jahat yang selalu membuatmu menderita. Aku saudara tiri yang kejam, yang jahat. Aku jahat.. aku pengecut.

Hyung, aku menyadari kalau aku terlalu takut kehilangan. Rasa takut kehilangan seringkali menjadi kenyataan. Dan memang benar itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku itu seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa menerima segala sesuatu yang sudah di takdirkan tuhan. Sekarang, aku kehilangan orang yang aku cintai. Lagi.

Hidupku banyak berubah sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku belajar artinya kehidupan dan betapa berharganya itu.

Walaupun tak akan ada laki-laki seperti "Kyung Soo" lagi.

Dia akan menjadi kenangan terindah.. Di dalam hati kami selamanya.

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

Aku terbangun di pagi hari saat jam weker di sampingku ini berbunyi. Aku mengerang kecil sebelum mendengar suara sibuk seseorang di dapur. Walau aku sudah menjadi group band dan pemain basket terkenal, aku tidak ingin pindah dari tempat ini. Aku menikmati setiap kenangan bersama Kyungsoo hyung disini. Kembali ke seseorang yang sibuk di dapur, akupun bangkit dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Senyumku mengembang saat melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan mungil sedang sibuk membuat sarapan. Ia bahkan tidak membangunkanku, jahat sekali. Aku segera memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium leher putihnya tersebut.

"Jongin, hentikan.. itu geli" ia menggeliat pelan kemudian memasukan nasi goreng dari katel kedalam piring. Aroma masakan ini.. masakan yang dibuat dengan cinta.

"Sepertinya enak hyung.."

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu cepat. Hari ini kau ada pertandingan basket di Jepang kan?" Tanya nya. Aku mengangguk semangat. "Semangatlah, aku antar sampai Bandara ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu kedalam koper. Ingat ya, selama di Jepang jangan lupa makan teratur, vitamin dari pelatih dimakan, baju masukan kembali kedalam koper. Jangan makan sembarangan arraseo? Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan bekerja terlalu keras nanti kau bisa sakit. Sebelum tidur cuci muka, cuci kaki, sikat gigi. Tetap gunakan selimut. Oh ya satu lagi, jangan lupa menghubungiku!"

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar tuturan darinya, sungguh cerewet laki-laki ini.

"Iya hyung aku pasti ingat. Kau sudah mengatakan itu dari dua hari yang lalu"

"Kau selalu lupa, aku tahu itu. Ingat ya, menangkan pertandingannya"

"Arraseo, aku sudah latihan sangat keras. Karena aku ingin menjadi pemenang!" seruku, tapi ia tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku. Aku memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Yak! Kenapa memukul kepalaku hyung?" protesku

"Bodoh, mau jadi pemenang tapi kata-katanya masih salah," aku mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Harusnya bukan aku 'ingin' menjadi pemenang, tapi aku 'akan' menjadi pemenang!" ia meleos pergi untuk menuangkan air minum kedalam gelas.

Aisshh, hyung yang satu itu benar-benar…hufft. Aku memandang dinding dimana photo keluargaku dan keluarga Kyungsoo hyung terpasang. Tidak lupa aku tersenyum menatap photo Kyungsoo hyung yang berada di tengah.

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepalaku. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Jongin-ah! Cepat mandi, lihat sudah jam berapa!" serunya

"Arraseo-arraseo! Baekhyun hyung!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

-Fin-

.

.

* * *

><p>Huahahahah, cerita macam apa ini? Sekuel ini aku buat akibat banyaknya permintaan dari readers untuk membuat sekuel. Maaf banget menghancurkan ceritanya dan alurnya kecepetan. Aku sengaja membuat sisi lain dari Jongin agar ia tidak terlalu nista(?)<p>

Sudah mengerti kan maksud dari cerita ini? Jangan Tanya apa-apa lagi yah, kepalaku sedikit pening ini habis uts terus buat ff yang beginian -_-v

Aku mau ngucapin maaf di ff Cinderella Boy ini banyak typo, maklum lah ff pertama yang di publish di ffn -_-

Aku juga mau ngucapin MAKASIH PAKEK BANGET BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH RELA MAU REVIEW! MAAP BANGET GAK BISA DIBALES SATU-SATU ;A; AKU BACA KOK. JUJUR YAHHH, AKU TERHARU. BUAT YANG ENGGAK REVIEW JUGA AKU UCAPIN MAKASIH KARENA UDAH MAU BACA :* MAU BACA AJA UDAH SUKUR. OKESIP. JANGAN LUPA BACA FF AKU YANG LAIN YAH :" mwah.


End file.
